


跑暴

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat





	跑暴

“在我的家乡，夏日的暴雨被叫做跑暴。”机器人在棚屋的篝火边用细长的合金杆戳着噼啪作响的木柴，橙色的火光照亮它不甚光洁的面孔，在它肩上那个已经剥落了一半的蓝色漆涂上投下金属头颅的黑色阴影和火焰不断扭曲跳动的边缘印迹，蓝色的漆涂象征它是古老的预警机器人。之所以说是古老，是因为预警类观测机器人大概在五年前就彻底停止了生产，在风暴和海啸被逼退至人类生存领地之外的荒原以前，它们尚且能起到作用，而现在，取代这种机器的边境守卫塔矗立在土地之上，构成了不可逾越的城墙。它戳散了最里面一块已经碳化的木块，从棚屋看出去外面乌云滚滚，风呼啸着推挤火苗顶端变得更尖而后撕裂，呛人的灰尘飞扬起来，挟裹进灼热的气流中。

“你从哪里来？”女孩用篝火点烟，她在光线下逐渐迷离的眼神比烟的味道更直接地说明了卷进包装纸里面的成分。“北边的弗兰萨，南边的佛洛门戈，东方的圣桑图，西面的群山与大河，机器人，你从哪里来？”

机器人只是低着头，一味地戳弄着燃烧的木头，白色的粉末不断从放在外面还没烧尽的木柴缝隙喷出来，女孩大声咳嗽着。“别他妈戳那玩意儿了，死铁皮，你又不用他妈的呼吸。”

“我从塞涅图来。”机器人说，它抽出已经黑了半截的合金杆，“既不靠近山川也不靠近河流，它在一片平原上。”

“南方名字。”女孩在破旧的沙发上昂起头，她脏污的头发黏在同样脏污的脸上，“然后呢？”

“然后是千佛岛监狱，然后是这里。”机器人说，它不说话的时候就一直盯着外面的天空，乌云滚动，如同深色的波浪流过天穹，风暂时停了，几秒钟之后又刮起来，火熊熊地烧着，不断舔舐兼有挡风和限制位置效果的金属板，每一块都漆黑，每一块都被精心裁剪过。“我没见过吸毒者还有这么稳的手来切割金属。”机器人的手指搭在上风向位置的一块上面，钢化玻璃眼珠里倒映出一条橙色细线。

“我也很少见越狱的机器人，你肯定自己改了自己的协议。”女孩手里的烟烧掉一截，“也不全是我做的，我只做了几块。”

“我没有修改协议。”机器人争辩道，“我是刑满释放的。”

“那就更少见了。”人类在沙发上坐直了，她脑子清醒的时候眼神看起来像一只已经灭绝的猞猁，但很快就又模糊了，“告诉我，你为什么进监狱。”

“我拒绝。”

“那么我命令你说。”

“使用人类的权限？你说过不用的。”

“仅此一次。”

机器人的眼球里亮起小小的绿色光点，它扫描了女孩的手腕，记录植入在里面的芯片数据。“说不定我只是厌倦了这么到处流浪，才找个借口让你在平台上更新我的信息。”她喃喃着，“但我一点也不想戒毒所的面包和合成汤，他妈的，我后悔了。”

“我不会上传的。”机器人说，“我和局域平台断联了，因为我型号太老旧，没法上线更新。”它陈述自己的落后时是那么坦然，声音也毫无起伏。

“那么说吧。”女孩又躺回原来的位置，“说说你为什么离开那里，预警机器人本来应该为所属区域终身服务。”

“我只记得那里以种植业为主要产业。”机器人回答说，“这样猛烈的风在平原上刮的时候，麦浪会和乌云一齐翻涌，如果已经采收完毕，家家户户的孩子都会在暴雨来临前走出家门，仰望着天空。”

“嗯。”女孩的表情像是在听睡前故事，她眼睛都闭上了。

“凯撒也是这样，带着乔，乔是一条斑点狗。他们走出家门，狗紧贴着凯撒的小腿，他们一起站在田埂上，田埂延伸交错进麦田里，如果已经收割完成，田埂就是尖刺地中唯一的安全道路。”

“很会讲故事，继续。”女孩调整自己的姿势，更舒服地躺在沙发上。

“塞涅图有个习俗：在夏季暴雨来临之前，孩子们会跟着乌云线一起奔跑，雨落在头上就返回。每个孩子都在这样的无数次奔跑中长大。”

“凯撒是跑得最快的那个吗？他有个皇帝的名字。”女孩喃喃着，“别那么看着我，我也读过书。”

“凯撒从没跑过。”机器人又拿起合金杆拨了拨火堆，一团烟爆起来，发出砰的一声。“凯撒有一条腿是假腿，走起路来很不灵活，不过最后还是跑了。”

“那是夏天的最后一场雨了，前所未有的大，凯撒对我说‘我想跑，我会去跑的’，就在乌云滚滚的时候带着乔开始跑了，和塞涅图所有的孩子一起。乔在前面跑，凯撒紧紧跟着他，我则跟着凯撒，因为我得照顾这个孩子，只有我知道凯撒和乔跑了这次暴雨。

“我从没见过凯撒跑步，但我见过其他孩子跑，凯撒一开始跑得没那么快，几乎和乌云线平齐，但后来越来越快，她完全跑起来竟然那么快，令我非常吃惊。乔已经是跑的最快的狗了，而凯撒到后来紧紧跟在他身后，一步也没落下。暴雨开始下了，我浑身都被淋湿了，我看见一些在雨中开始往回折返的影子，那是其他的孩子，我对凯撒喊‘下雨了，我们该回去了！’可是凯撒身上完全是干的，她的裙摆灌满了风，数次鼓到我脸上，那上面完全是洗衣粉的味道，没有一点潮湿——”

“凯撒是个女孩。”女孩在沙发上睁开眼睛。

“是的。”机器人予以肯定答复，接着说下去，“她的身影就在我前面，可我竟然跟不上，我浑身都被淋湿了，雨打在背上砰砰作响，可凯撒的衣服从始至终就是干的，她最终都没沾到一滴雨，好像要这样跑到平原的尽头。

“但她不会一直跑的，乔最后还是远远甩开了她和我，她又加快速度甩开了我，我从没见过一个孩子能跑得这样快，我站在雨中停下来片刻，雨水让我的某些部件失灵了，我得把它修一修。”

棚屋外的天空中闪过一道苍白的闪电，苍白如同火堆底的木炭，随后是一阵雷声。机器人似乎很害怕雷声，它痛苦地转过头。

“打雷了。”

“是啊，继续。”女孩手上的烟慢慢烧掉了一半。

“就是打雷了——我很害怕凯撒被雷劈中，我朝她拼命地喊，可她的身影越来越远，越来越小，我终于修好了自己，我也跑起来，我得把她带回去。

“雨下得那么大，我满负荷地跑，最后还是慢慢接近了她，雷声也越来越频繁，闪电横贯天空。我距离她只有不到一百米了，只要十秒钟……”机器人停下了讲述，它的沉默痛苦得能滴出鲜血。

“对不起。”女孩弹了弹烟灰，让它滚进火堆里，“你找到她了吗？”

“她只有一条腿是金属的，而我全身都是金属，雷劈到我的几率远远高于劈到她的几率。”机器人的声音又低沉又缓慢，“但雷选中了她，我先找到她的，五分钟之后乔才湿淋淋地回来，他一直舔我——”

女孩把眼睛睁大了，她从虚无的、雷声滚滚的天空中仿佛看见了一个小小的影子倒在平原上，无论是蓬松的裙摆还是机械还是人体都已经变成一团焦炭，机器人脊椎上流淌着蓝色的电光，而斑点狗舔着机器人的钢铁手指，在那一小团令人心碎的尸体上反复嗅闻，寻找主人的气息。

她没有再让机器人说下去，雨就要下下来了，机器人的沉默持续了大约十分钟，在人类手上夹着的烟快要烧尽时，机器人站起身。“我要跑了。”他说。

“为了凯撒？”

“雨淋到我身上时我就会回来。”机器人凝视着外面的满天，它要是想赶上乌云线，恐怕得跑出很远。

它开始跑了，一开始不是很快，甚至有些瘸腿——千佛岛监狱在接受机器人犯人时都会先巧妙折断它们的腿，而既然有这样的方式限制行动，假如刑满释放，也必然有相应的修复手法，只是机器人刑满释放的实在太少，恐怕也只是应急而已。但它后来越来越快，越来越快，就像一颗流星，迅速消失在地平线的远方。

烟烧到女孩的手指让她烫得醒了过来，一只流浪猫蹲在沙发边烤火，暴雨从棚屋外倾泻而下。在挖出来的浅浅排水沟上堆积流动，发出细微的声音。她又点了一支烟，伸手挠了挠猫的头顶。


End file.
